It's only a matter of license
by Radiklement
Summary: Pour devenir un pirate de l'air, Vaan est près à tout, même à sortir avec Penelo. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que c'est loin d'être aussi simple d'être le petit copain de son amie d'enfance... one-shot


Salut tout le monde! Pour ceux qui me connaîtrait déjà, oui, j'aime bien ffxii aussi. Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, je ne suis qu'une autre fan de ff qui a décidé de faire un one shot à propos d'une crosse du jeu. En bon québécois que je parle aujourd'hui, moi… Ah lalalala. Alors voilà, la fic en tant que tel ne devrait pas durer plus d'un chapitre. Mais finalement, j'y vois un certain intérêt pour tourner Vaan en ridicule.

Alors, le topo de la fic?

Disclaimer : Je ne possède que ma copie du jeu de ffxii et du guide officiel et quelques très jolis fanarts. Sinon, je n'ai rien. À part ma tête et mon imagination délirante…

Classement : T. Je fais rarement dans le mature et je crois que pour l'instant, ce classement n'est que préventif. En effet, je pourrais le mettre au niveau K, mais je me disais, et si jamais il te prenait l'envie d'aller plus loin? Alors voilà, c'est T, point final. Vous ne rencontrerez rien de traumatisant dans cette histoire, enfin, rien de plus traumatisant que ce qu'on peut croisé à travers le jeu sur lequel elle est basée. (Vous pouvez tout de suite allez lire si vous en avez marre)

Type : One shot (pour l'instant) romance humor (enfin, je vais essayer, parce que je suis du genre à tout faire tourner au drame…)

Couple : Vaan x Penelo

Je tiens à le dire tout de suite, je n'aime pas particulièrement Vaan et Penelo, mais je ne les déteste pas non plus et je trouve qu'ils forment un joli couple, même si pour l'instant, j'ai moi-même quelques difficultés à les mettre ensemble ne serait-ce que dans ma tête. Contradictoire, moi? Vous n'avez rien vu…

Résumé : Balthier lance à Vaan le défi de sortir avec Penelo pendant tout un mois s'il veut avoir la chance de piloter son vaisseau. Vaan gagnera-t-il le pari et réussira-t-il à sortir avec son amie d'enfance en formant un vrai couple avec elle?

Avouez, le suspens vous tue.

Juste une petite remarque sur le titre, il ne semble pas avoir de lien avec l'histoire, mais si vous tenez jusqu'à la fin vous comprendrez. Sur quoi, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

It's only a matter of license

Tout avait commencé avec un ridicule pari. À la base, Vaan espérait seulement avoir la chance de voler un peu dans le vaisseau de Balthier. Mais ce dernier ne louait pas la carlingue de mécanique pour rien. Il aimait trop son engin pour le prêter au premier venu. Alors le pirate de l'air avait bien voulu donner sa chance au jeune homme. À une condition.

-Si tu réussis à sortir un mois entier avec ta copine Penelo, je croirais que tu es suffisamment responsable pour que je puisse me permettre de te prêter mon vaisseau.

-Mais… ça n'a aucun sens! Comment est-ce que le fait de sortir avec Penelo prouverait que je suis responsable?

Vaan aurait de loin préféré avoir un monstre invincible à combattre plutôt que de sortir avec son amie d'enfance. Car il comprenait bien ce que sous-entendait le pilote et il ne se sentait pas du tout prêt à affronter ce côté du monde des adultes. Et quant à Penelo… Elle le percevait comme un frère.

-Elle ne voudra jamais sortir avec moi!

-Tu es vraiment idiot alors? Soit tu relèves le défi, soit tu tires une croix sur mon vaisseau pour les 10 prochaines années. J'ai pas que ça à faire de moi, d'endurer les gamins dans ton genre. Je dois m'occuper de mes affaires.

-Ok, ok, je vais sortir avec Penelo, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir! , coupa Vaan avant de se lever de table et d'abandonner Balthier et Fran avec l'addition.

Il ignorait que son entreprise serait encore plus ardue que prévue. D'abord, il y avait la gêne bien naturelle du débutant. Comment invite-t-on une fille à sortir? Ensuite venait la culpabilité… Comment Penelo réagirait-elle en apprenant qu'il sortait avec elle pour profiter du vaisseau de Balthier? Soyons sérieux, Vaan était un homme et les hommes ne considèrent que très rarement ce genre d'inconvénients. Il se souciait plutôt de questions d'importances capitales. Devrait-il lui terni la main? L'embrasser? Lui acheter des cadeaux? Il n'avait pas tellement d'argent. Et oui, ce cher Vaan avait l'esprit bien pratique.

Je vous épargnerais les nombreux débats intérieurs qui déchirèrent Vaan et qui menacèrent à la fois ses économies et son équilibre mental. Suite à la remise en question de sa propre impression à propos de ce que Penelo représentait réellement pour lui – genre, c'est presque ma sœur, c'est comme de l'inceste, je suis un criminel! Et si elle se fiche de moi? Je suis trop nul… Fais un homme de toi Vaan! Et si je l'aimais pour de vrai? Je suis trop jeune pour mourir! – il décida de risquer le tout pour le tout.

Il polit les pièces d'acier de son pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'elles brillent comme des diamants. Il s'entraîna pendant deux jours pour raffermir le tonus de ses muscles. Il avança d'une semaine sa douche mensuelle (savez-vous combien il était difficile d'avoir de l'eau propre à Rabanastre en été?) et au final, il jugea que chaque élément de la liste de conseils que lui avait fait Basch était coché.

Aucune épreuve ne le séparait plus de la demande fatidique. Ne restait plus qu'à obéir à la plus grande loi de l'amour selon Reks, le défunt frère de notre pauvre Vaan, être lui-même. « Mais comment vais-je faire?! »

En fin de compte, Vaan se débrouilla comme un chef. Il bégaya, balbutia, fut incapable de soutenir le regard interrogateur de son amie plus de deux secondes d'affilées jusqu'à finalement réussir à exprimer son souhait, qu'il souligna avec une malheureuse fleur volée aux griffes d'un loup des Sables de l'Est.

Le résultat fut immédiat. Penelo le trouva adorable, se mit à balbutier et bégayer elle aussi, avant d'attraper la malheureuse fleur écarlate et la main de Vaan avec un sourire. Dès lors, le jeune voleur n'eut plus à s'inquiéter de rien, car sa nouvelle petite amie s'occupa de tous les détails de leur vie présente et future. Il dut s'occuper de plein de livraisons à sa place, l'aider à cuisiner pour les autres orphelins et pendant quelques temps, il sembla bien à Vaan que rien n'avait changé entre eux.

Et cela signifiait qu'il ne se rapprocherait pas des commandes du vaisseau de Balthier. Il écrivit une très courte lettre à Basch pour lui demander conseil, après avoir réfléchi pendant trois bonnes journées à ce problème, en vain. Mais il y tenait à ce vaisseau. La poste provenant d'Archadia s'acheminant mieux que jamais, il reçut bientôt sa réponse et sa solution. Il devait se montrer sérieux. C'était à lui de faire les premiers pas.

-Des pas de quoi? On ne dirait pas l'écriture de Basch, quelqu'un a intercepté ma lettre ou quoi? grommela Vaan. Premiers pas, premiers pas, comme si j'avais pas assez marché et couru comme ça!

Deux jours de canicule passèrent, durant lesquels le jeune homme se demanda si son cerveau n'était pas en train de fondre. Il était le meilleur chasseur du clan Centurion, il avait aidé à sauver son pays et tout Ivalice pour ainsi dire. Pourquoi sortir avec Penelo lui semblait-il si compliqué? Vaan prit son courage à deux mains, après avoir fait les poches de deux soldats en vacance et proposa à Penelo une vraie sortie en amoureux. Le restaurant, une visite à un temple sympa et une promenade dans les rues de la ville de Rabanastre, jusqu'à la fontaine de la place centrale. Le pauvre Vaan aurait bien aimé que les cinémas existent…

Penelo fut surprise mais s'enthousiasma si vite que la sortie fut fixée en quelques instants. Le lendemain soir, ils passeraient la soirée ensemble. Elle rougit à cette pensée et sa timidité toucha Vaan. Tout à coup, il réalisait que la moindre attention qu'il offrait à son amie créait des réactions sans équivoque. Autrefois, un sourire ou un rire niais ne lui aurait valu qu'un regard complice ou réprobateur. Maintenant, la jeune fille changeait d'air. Elle n'osait plus le bousculer pour jouer et fuyait les contacts. Il n'était plus le frère d'autrefois. Elle le regardait comme une femme regarde un homme. Cela le terrifiait et le troublait. Ce trouble-là suscitait une tension agréable dans son ventre. Et le regard de Vaan changea lui aussi.

Il était peut-être coincé, mais pas complètement innocent.

Enfin, la première épreuve de l'invitation passé haut la main, il n'avait presque pas balbutier cette fois, Vaan oublia le pari et le rendez-vous pour mener sa journée tranquillement. En fin d'après-midi, comme prévu, il alla chercher Penelo chez elle. Mais elle n'était pas prête. Vaan accepta d'attendre qu'elle achève de se préparer. Au bout d'une heure, qu'il avait passé à s'engueuler avec Migelo à propos de sa nouvelle relation avec Penelo, le jeune citadin n'y tint plus. Il défonça la porte de la chambre de Penelo pour savoir ce qui lui prenait tant de temps.

La pièce sans dessus dessous lui rappela un instant le quartier pauvre d'Archadia. Puis il remarqua les cheveux détachés et ébouriffés de sa « petite » amie, ainsi que sa tenue étriquée. Le haut qu'elle portait devait être son soutien-gorge et elle avait une jupe étrange, qu'elle avait du emprunter à une Viera. Enfin, Vaan l'espérait.

-Qu'est-ce qui te retient? T'es pas encore habillée?

-Vaan! C'est affreux, je ne peux rien me mettre de convenable!

-Quoi?!

Il faillit dire que sa tenue lui plaisait bien à lui, mais eut la présence d'esprit –ou l'absence- de se la fermer.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de porter les accessoires que je veux. Ni ces bracelets, ni ce corsage! Ils m'ont coûté si cher et je peux même pas les mettre!

-Et… pourquoi?

Vaan avait beaucoup de difficulté à regarder Penelo dans les yeux et encore plus à suivre ce qu'elle lui disait.

-Je n'ai pas les licences pour! L'autre jour, un agent a fait se déshabiller une femme parce qu'elle n'avait pas les licences pour ses vêtements!

Elle passa une veste et attrapa Vaan par le bras pour le tirer à l'extérieur. Le cerveau court-circuité du jeune homme eut de la misère à suivre le mouvement.

-Où est-ce qu'on va? , réussit-il à demander.

-Allons, vite, si on se dépêche, on tuera peut-être suffisamment de monstres pour que j'ai les licences.

-Mais j'en ai rien à faire, moi!

Ils sortaient déjà de Rabanastre quand la jeune fille se ravisa et traîna son copain jusqu'à un cristal rouge. Elle était décidée et ne sortirait pas avec lui sans les accessoires qu'elle avait prévu de mettre!

-Au Pharos, ça devrait être un meilleur défi, tu ne crois pas? Comme ça, on ne s'ennuiera pas.

-Mais t'es malade, j'ai pas mon équipement sur moi!

Le cerveau de Vaan s'était rebranché, mais un peu tard.

-Il n'y a qu'à en prendre en route! Puis tu disais que tu aimais bien te battre à main nue l'autre jour, non?

Décidément, ce tour de vaisseau risquait de lui coûter cher. Pourvu que Balthier le laisse piloter pendant toute une année. Parce que Vaan aurait encore un mois à subir de ça. Et sortir chasser des monstres dans les sous-sols du Pharos… « Pour des accessoires! » pensa Vaan. Il ignorait que Penelo avait été mise au courant du pari par Fran. Et qu'il n'avait pas les licences pour porter un pantalon à l'armature d'acier. Mieux valait quitter Rabanastre avant qu'un garde ne s'en rende compte!

Et f.i.n. !!!

Oui, s'il faut une licence pour porter un ruban, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'en faut pas une pour tout le reste? Mon frère m'a fait cette remarque l'autre jour et je me suis dit, voilà un coup de génie. Et oui, peut-être que je pourrais pousser plus loin l'histoire, genre, comment Penelo s'évertue à fréquenter Vaan tout en faisant en sorte que leur relation ne compte pas aux yeux de Balthier pour que le pari ne soit pas gagné pour son ami Vaan. Je vois déjà ça d'ici, quelle affaire, quelle incroyable affaire je tiens entre mes mains, c'est un filon. Et si Vaan tombait vraiment amoureux au milieu de tout ça? Oui, oui, je sais, c'est ridicule, mais il faut de la lecture légère de temps en temps. Ha! Espérons que vous avez aimé ce petit rien. Quant à savoir s'il y aura une suite, ça dépendra de vous et de vos reviews. Merci d'avance pour tout vos commentaires!

Ah, et s'il y a des erreurs, je tiens à remarquer que j'ai écris ceci avant de me remettre à jouer à FFXII (j'en suis revenue à la tombe de Raithwall, et je redécouvre la profondeur de l'histoire…) alors que je traversais un grave trip Kingdom Hearts… Alors oui, il doit y avoir de l'eau à Rabanastre, oui, Vaan pourrait emmener Penelo dans les rues souterraines de la ville plutôt que de s'attrister de la non-existence des cinémas et non, Balthier ne fera pas tellement d'apparition dans la fic, si elle a une suite. Ici, je tripe sur Vaan et Penelo. Et peut-être que je vais embêter Ashe au passage. Enfin, ça dépend de vous…


End file.
